Conventional websites may present a member's connections together with profiles associated with those connections in a list format. In such conventional websites, only a small subset of the member's connections is exposed. Conventional methods for displaying connections do not provide in information or pointers to facilitate further navigation. Some conventional websites provide a network graph that displays the names of a member's connections in concentric circles depending on whether the connection is a friend, or a friend of a friend, etc. and allows a user to see links between connected profiles. Such conventional websites do not present information to the user to facilitate further navigation or allow custom viewing of the network.